Steam
by TwistedEndings
Summary: Prince Zuko's heart knows not love,nor lust.He only has one driving desire,to capture the avatar.Anyone getting in the way will fall...one way or the other.(Please RR...T.T Don't let me die so young...(complete)
1. Chapter 1 Kindling

NOTE: This does NOT take place in the current eppisodes, more like the last few or something.

Momo is a boy...right... .

THIS IS NOT AxK! Not really...Nor KxOc to tell the truth...

I own nothing.Not Avatar, nor it's charecters.Damnit!T.T

First fanfic,review please! And do be gentle...

Warning! May become lemony fresh!

(written before I HEARD of the episode with Jet...or the one coming out on 5/6.I'm taping that one.)

The fireflies were dancing.Weaving an ever more intricate pattern in the dark blue night,yet their joyfull dance was noticed little by the still unasleeping.

"Aang..."

He looked up from his dinner the small village had provided, his mouthful.

"Hmn?"

"We, Sokka,I,and you have been traveling together for awhile now,right?"

"Don't forget Appa and Momo..."

"Them too...but,I've been thinking a lot about a bunch of diffrent things...and..well..."

Aang looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about Katara?"

"I think we should ask Mars to join us.We could use his talent, and he is an acomplished earth bender...Aang?"

Aang dropped his plate.This is what he had feared...lied to himself about...Mars...They had seen much of him over the past month.He had been following them,Aang supposed.But he didn't tell anyone of his suspicions.He was an earth bender from a small tribe,and one of the best.He looked at her face this time.Really looked.She was flushed, and her eyes were downcast...He couldn't deny it any longer.He could tell how she felt.

He didn't say a word as he stood up, opened his glider and silently flew off.Katara ran after him, shouting at him to stop,futilely begging him to tell her what he was doing.Momo caught up with him, where Aang and Appa belonged in the air, Momo did the trees.After awhile, Katara's cries faded out, and he landed a few feet away from where she became silent, Momo stoping beside him.He smiled at him, before staring forlornly up at the night sky,

"I've lost..."

_I ran wildly, my eyes watering.I stopped calling for him,as I crashed into Sokka, obviously hysterical and not really aware.I look back and curse myself for not stopping there,to look for Aang with him.So much could have been spared...We both fell over, but I quickly scrambled to my feet, nervously jerking and twitching to try and find a fleeting glance of a bald head, an orange cape.Sokka got to his feet, and imeadiately began to ask what was wrong.I wasn't really listening to him. "Aang just got up and left...he could be hurt...or who knew, with him it...could be anything...",I rambled incesently,until Sokka grabbed my shoulders,_

_"Katara, calm down.He's probably just off to get some food...he's fine."_

_"No...no..."I pulled away from him and ran blindly into the woods.My heart pounded.I should have tripped at least 5 times, before I exploded onto a sandy beach.I could hear Sokka calling after me, but I didn't respond as I darted back into the forrest, calling for Aang. That's when they caught me.I didn't realize it at first.All I noticed was that I was going backwards...and I couldn't breathe.A sweet smelling cloth was pressed hard agaist my face,and I rember thinking of Aang, and hearing,_

_"Sir we have the water bender..."_

Short first chapter...more to come...


	2. Chapter 2 Sparks

...unasleeping is a word.And a noun...it means those who aren't asleep... .

Shut up! **T.T**

retreats to her bag of cheato's

No lemons this chapter...to lazy to bother typing to many adjectives today...

Once again, Avatar and it's charecters are in no way mine.Yet.

(If anyone cares to know, I tried a match maker thing with my name and Lord Zuko, and I got a 73 compatability

rating.Yee! .)

* * *

_I remember it perfectly.The annoyingly sweet smelling air,perfumed by the large flowers that blossomed for_

_no readily apparent reason on the river banks, the random shrieks of the nocturnal birds that had nothing better to do than _

_muck around in the air and make loud noises,and the unimaginable joy,then crushing disappointment, of seeing _

_my men coming forth with an unconscious figure in their arms.My heart sang,"_The Avatar!"_, but then it stopped_

_mid verse and screeched painfully. The sight of brown skin and hair having stabbed it to death.Uncle Iroh was with them,_

_his hands tucked into his sleeves, and his face unreadable. He saw me watching them and nodded my way, so I just_

_jumped over the side of the small river boat and waited for them to formally arive.

* * *

_

"That's not the Avatar I presume.I should have learned by now that the best way to get

something done is to do it yourself,eh Uncle Iroh?" Zuko said, leaning against the side of the boat.He glared at the

crew he had sent to scout the forest,waiting for someone to speak up.

"Sir...we have the wat-"

"I can see that.Be sure she's put in somewhat gently into the brig."He said, smirking evily for a minute.

The nameless soldiers did as they were told, each of them

walking up the ramp and onto the boat.As Iroh passed him,Zuko asked,"This was your doing, was it not?"

"No.I merely went with them to see if I could find my lotus tile you threw down this river a few months ago."

"It's not safe to lie to me,Iroh.You may be my uncle, but I am getting tired of this rat and mouse game

the Avatar likes to play with me.If your up to some trick-"

"What would I possibly gain from tricking you,Prince Zuko?"

He didn't respond, and Iroh walked on deck, and into the ship's hold.

* * *

_Waking up that time, was one of the hardest I had ever experianced.My head felt like I someone had _

_thrust a sharp stick into it, and my mouth tasted horrible.I felt heavy, and my skin was uncomfortably warm.That's when I_

_realized I was moving.Not **me** exactly, but I felt the none-to-gentle rocking that was all to familiar to me.I was on a _

_boat...but how? I tried to sit up, but my limbs just wouldn't work right.I tried to reach up and inspect my head to_

_check for wounds, but my wrists just wouldn't part.I struggled with this a few minutes, before realizing they were_

_tightly bound.I muttered a few words that would've made Sokka raise a brow, and I let myself fall limply against_

_the wall.While staring blankly into space, and letting my eyes adjust to the dim light,I realized I must've been captured.But by who..._

_and why? The fire nation?It hurt my head to much to think at that point.From what I could see, the 'room' I was in had _

_me, a small barred window about 1inch by 6, and a cheap wooden bench which I could hear creak as the boat_

_moved...It was moving very fast...Before I continue, I'd like to remind you that the fastest moving thing on water_

_I had ever been on was a current-powered pirate boat, and compared to the speed_

_the one I was on must've been going, well, let's just say, it made my stomach do flip-flops.I think I threw up, I can't_

_really remember. There was a door as well. It was thick, and it had the small previously mentioned window._

_Every now and then the dull red light that seeped in from under it and the window would be blocked_

_by, what I supposed to be, a passing guard or two.Eventually I stood up, and stumbled to the bench,_

_because sitting in my own vomit was about as disgusting as it sounds.

* * *

_

_I wanted to laugh when I opened the door to our small cell.Our prisoner cursed and shut her eyes against the_

_light that flooded into the small room.She must've gotten seasick, because you could smell it._

"Did you have nice nap?"

_She glared at me with death and venom in her eyes,before replying with an odd calm,_

"Not really.I **was **forced into it,you know."

"You should know That I'm willing to let you go."

_For a split second,her eyes lit up,but the underlying stubbornness dimmed them once again._

"For what price?"

"Tell me where the avatar is.Simple as that."

_She paused, and I noticed she was trying to keep her self from choking._

"I don't know."

_I glared out her and stormed out the small room, yelling at the nearest guards to lock the door and_

_hold off on all food for at least 2 days.I can be a very persuasive person if I put my mind to it._

_

* * *

_

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Smoke

I have a new obsession... Hellogoodbye.

Forrest asks his fans to make Vegan dishes for him and bring them to his concerts on their website,their AIM screen names are on the website, and even though they don't wear eyeliner, they still have some of the best music I've heard.

Zuko's got some competition.

I don't own Avatar,or anything asociated with it, and no lemons this chapter.Bitterness is best last.

* * *

_It was night.Or it should've been at least.I couldn't see anything outside.This was allso stupid.I kept complaining,__but no matter what,he wouldn't budge.I guess I was wrong about him after all._

"Aang, we don't have time to waste.Do you even care that Katara's in **_Zuko's_** hands!"

_He didn't say anything.I glared at him, wanting ever so much to kick his quiet little ass.The last thing he had said__was about meditating, and trying to contact Avatar Roku again. Aang has never been confident in his skills, but Katara __always had been. No matter what happened, he ended up getting us out of it. She was jealous,though she denied it,but because of her jealousy sheknew __he was far beyond capable. Me? I could care less either way. My sister was in the hands of a violent, possibly perverted, and __assuredly pyscotic prince, and here was one of the few people who could save her napping infront of a statue. _

"Damnit...Well if your not going to help, I'm borrowing Appa.If you come to your senses,I'm sure you can air bend your way after me."

_I waited for a response,but as expected didn't get one so I left. No use staying in an abandoned air temple with an unresponsive avatar

* * *

_

_The ship was rocking quietly back and forth, docked safetly in a small bay somewhere south of the North Pole.The fire nation mini-army had stopped to spend the day shopping, drinking, and other things young soliders and grunts do with all the money they're paid for their services. I'm embarresed to say that's how I whittled away time,__thinking about what they might be doing. The minutes paraded about in hour's clothing, the hours in day's finery. I think my stomache attacked and ate my spleen,__but I'm not to sure what m spleen **is** to tell the truth, so I don't really know. I didn't get seasick again, because one cannot throw up what one has not eaten, and I had eaten not. Then that bastard came again.His face was smug, and he didn't even bother shutting the door with his hands, he simply kicked it._

"So how is my little inmate doing?"

"Rather well." _I said, outwardly calm, inwardly seething with hatred. I knew he could tell, but I pretended I didn't._

"I'm so glad our accomidations are to your liking." _He had something in his hand, and he was constantly weaving it through his fingers.It took me awhile to realize what it was._

"You still have it."

_He smiled,_

"You know the price."

"It's not yours to sell."

"But It's in my hands."

"You stole it from me."

"I found it." _His eyes narrowed. He looked so much like a snake. Not much hair, yellow eyes, and that scale-like patch around his left eye?Or is it right? I could never figure out which one to call it._

"Call it what you will,but it's every bit mine."

"Your Mother's, eh? Lovely detail."

"Leave it be, Zuko."

"Prince." _He resumed that smile again.I hated it.I hated him."_Think about it, food and your precious little necklace for the

Avatar.Not a bad trade."

"His name is Aang." _I said, glaring at him.I was boiling over...he never called Aang by his name,just 'The Avatar'. Every time I heard him say it the urge to slap him was quelled only by my bound hands._

"I don't want to know his name.I want to know where he is."

"Why must you insist on not using his name?Trying to convince yourself he's not a person, so capturing him will be that much easier?Or have you deluded yourself into some fantasy where he is nothing more than a precious stone, eaisily given and taken at will."_ I spat at his feet,foolish now that I look back on it, but rather dramatic._"So that when you give him to your father, watching them slay him will be that much more gentle to swallow."

_He looked at me a few minutes, his face showing shock nor self satisfaction.He moved so that he was right infront of me, his eyes aligned.They were an odd color, and this close I could see the red flakes of color among the gold.I wondered briefly if his eyes were hot to the touch, not really caring what he took my staring at his eyes for._

_--_------_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-

_I whispered into her ear after my lips left hers,_

"Rember this you little water-rat.Your my captive."_ And I left her there.She had a look of pure shock, and she was whimpering, subconsiously I suppose.It was very quiet, and I knew she was trying to quell it.Try as she might,I could still hear her out in the hall._

_I rather liked the sound._

* * *

End Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4 Flares

Chapter 4...bah.I need a beta reader! Taking some very good advice, so if anyone is interested, let me know somehow.Thanks a million to DarkAngelB and an innocent reviewer for reading my story and reviewing and stuff...Only reason I bother to keep up with this thing.

And to anyone who reads yet DOES NOT REVIEW:

God hates you.

Prepare for the locusts!

Bah...x.x; I'm going to hell.

(I still don't own Avatar. Bloody restraining orders...mutters to self)

* * *

_When I closed my eyes I could almost hear her. Urging me to go, run, fly, ride, what ever to save her daughter.The spirit world is odd like that.When in a really deep trance, most any spirt can approch you. It's calm there. Peaceful.Usually quiet.My heart ached to hear the passed on's sobbing cries,but I sat still. With the passing time, I could hear her fully, her voice choked. I never moved. Then I saw her. It must have been a strain on her part, because she wasn't an avatar, nor a lesser master of the spirit world, but I saw her none the less. Her hair was long,about to her waist.It was mostly down,with a few scattered braids here and there.Her clothing was what she had died in, a plain tunic and a broken pair of handcuffs.She had no color, being a spirit and all,but her eyes were pirceing, as she looked deep into my soul, and I could hear her scream._

"You left her to the dogs!"

_I kept trying not to respond, but my eyes watered and I shouted back,_

"I'm not strong enough!"

_**"YOU GAVE MY LITTLE ICEBERG TO THE INFRNO!"**_

_**"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"** I didn't know earth bending.I couldn't fire bend. She obviously didn't care.I remember a rush of cold, then nothing._

_I awoke 5 hours later,moving through the air.I was wet and confused, and Sokka said something to the effect of:_

So your finnaly up,eh?"

_But I don't know exactly what he said.I was too busy trying to breathe._

_Never anger a spirit.

* * *

_

_I could still feel it.The knots in my stomach never loosened, no matter how I tried.. I called them back time and time again, hoping maybe with wear they would fade loosen,and untie.Or maybe a part of myself enjoyed them.They didn't hurt, not in a physical sense. They always gave me an overwhelming feeling of perversion, yet no matter how I try, I couldn't find a reason for it.He had done it. I still shiver thinking about it. It must have been the nature of the kiss...demanding, firey, passionate...Everything you'd come to expect from a fire nation prince. At first, I never really knew what happened, and I still don't. His eyes are the only detail that realy stands out.The rest is a mixture of warmth,taste, and feeling.That and my burning cheeks, when I saw them they were burning with curiosity_.

"You are not worthy of my lust,"_ they read_,"but you are,at least, going to get a small taste of my desire."

_I knew neither of those were mine, but I had little guess for who they belonged to. Aang or Sokka,perhaps? But little homosexuality shone through Zuko...little that I have seen.He must have someone to leave behind...as the old sayings clearly point out. A fire nation girl or ,God forbid, boy? Theese are the sort of things that passed though my mind, waiting for him to return, between meals, and after naps. I never really slept, to tell the honest truth. I spent every other hour in an odd half-sleep, where the slightest thing woke me up._

_After the 'kiss', I was fed again. Not much, just a piece of hardtack and a small mug of milk, _"water would have been to dangerous". _The hardtack was fairly easy to eat, as long as I laid flat against the bench, my vomit-free haven, I could inch foreward, biting it as I went along.The milk was a bit more difficult. I ended up threatening the guard incharge with powers I didn't have for a straw. Needless to say I got my straw from then on with my milk, but I was deprived a meal for a day for my 'bad behavior', or so the old man said.I have no idea who he is, but he seems a decent fellow. He came once to show off his monkey statue, that I vaugely remembered from somewhere. I heard Zuko yell about it later, and I didn't see him again. So far, by my misguided count, I've been here a week._

_Where was Aang?_

_

* * *

_

Can you guess my favorite episode? Lol.Any way, I have no idea what Katara's mom was like, or anything really.So if I made any mistakes, let me know so I can correct it...r+r as usual...Sorry for the lenth,or lack of actually, more interaction and stuff coming up later... and all...yea...ok. . >.>;


	5. Chapter 5 Flame

New chapter!Whee!I'm on a roll!

Still don't own Avatar. Nick obviously wants more than 3 cents and a button for it.T.T And it was a pretty button to!

(I've got a beta reader now...huggles So now I won't have anymore typos...If she ever replies... )

**Prince Zuko's Ship Log, Day 254**

It has been about a week since we had picked the little water rat up. Since then Iroh has been sure to interfere.He obviously doesn't understand the kidnapper principal. He was trying to show off his ridiculous monkey statue. It had been a waste of money, but he was proud of it none the less. I,of course. had spent most of the day training,the more foolish soliders have been whispering rumors behind my back.Nothing I don't expect, but I will not be called 'weak' on my own ship. Surprisingly, we haven't seen much of the Avatar. Maybe the girl wasn't as important to him as we first thought. She makes my blood boil, her sometimes quiet, submissive nature, other times defiant and disrespectful. She has challenged me, and that is another thing I won't tolerate. Not for long, anyway. I'll just have to see how long it takes me to drill the answer out of her, or drive her mad. Either one will do.

I've gotten a a little something that should put her in her place.A recent skirmish with an earth-nation villiage had a few causualties...

_It was night. I know this, because the ship was silent. Drunken guards had long since passed out in their quaters, or hall. Then my door opened again. It was my door, because I was the only one behind it. It was mine because, although I couldn't open it, no one did unless they had something that related to me. Thus it was mine. Zuko came in again, smug as usual. He came in and threw something at the ground. I followed it with my eyes, my fractured memory taking a minute to grasp hold of what it was. A hat. Nothing too special about it...a peasent farmer's straw hat. It was frayed on the ends, and had a plain dark green trim. It also had scorch marks, and a small spray of blood on the front. My eyes welled with tears, my heart churning, as I felt my stomach fall to my knee's._

"He put up a fight, that one. Odd thing we found on him afterwards..." _The bastard said, holding up a crumpled sheet of paper. It was waterstained, blotchy, singed at the corners and crimson in places, but you could roughly make out two figures._

"Had it in his hand the whole time. Took out 30 of my men...I had to finish him myself."

"**_You son of a bitch._**"

"He called himself...Mars?" _The seeds of hatred in my heart grew at an alarming rate.Their thorny stems tearing at my soul, their poisonous blossums clouding my mind.Mars...he was gone...by this heartless bastard...it couldn't be true...My eyes were cloudly with tears, my mind with pure, undiluted loathing. I, almost mockingly, got down from my bench, unbalanced from having sat for so long.My wrists tied behind me, I couldn't balance myself. I didn't need to. I screamed at him, all my hope, despair, anger, and hate bleeding from me, and I lunged for him. I don't know what I was trying to do. I couldn't punch, I could barely kick, I couldn't bend. I didn't care. My head connected with metal, yet I felt not pain. I couldn't move...his arms had caught me. I thrashed and faught agaist his hold, reapeting "My Mars...My Mars..." hystericaly, my mind else where. I could feel his chest heave. He was laughong at me. I thrashed hard, then I rember the heat. His arms left me, and I was flying backwards, landing hard and bouncing off the wall oposite th door, my clothes burnt._

"You're going to tell me where the Avatar is.His life might have been sparewd had we known where he was."

_I didn't listen to him. I was crying. My back hurt, my chest hurt, my head heart, my heart bled._

_Where was Aang!_

_--------------_

Short...I know.Thought it best to end the chapter here...


	6. Chapter 6 Water

CHAPTER 6! W00t! I am just amazed I've kept up with it for so long... anyway, I've got open office, and since my beta reader hasn't replied yet, I'll just wing it with spell check.  
Thank you to everyone who's reviewed again, y'all make this worthwhile.  
Also, if anyone notices that I use an excessive amount of southern terminology, let me know... I use it out of habit, and I'm trying to stop... Japanese samurai shouldn't run around saying , "I suppose he ain't so great din." Or should they? 0o;  
Still don't own Avatar, and I'm still getting ticked off with OO.  
Yippee. 

Now, in the interest of story quality, this might never have a lemon. I don't see much use in making it so right now ;

* * *

_I can still see him, if I try hard enough. His sparkling green eyes, dark brown hair and smooth tan skin, all come rushing back to me, yet slower as time passes. I hadn't stopped crying, I'd merely slowed down. I went from strangled sobs, to silent whimpers. Anguished screams to noiseless tears. I can just see him... lying on the battlefield, his hat still hanging for dear life on his cold, motionless head. His eyes, so full of love and hope... dead and lifeless. But worst of all, I can still see the look on his face, when I said goodnight to him. He had looked crestfallen, desperate, as if he had known he was going to die. As if he knew we would never meet again. And I turned an ran. I ran to Aang. I ran to Sokka. I ran to what I knew, what I felt safe with. I ran from him,from his open, welcoming arms. His sheltering embrace. The drawing we had convinced the artist at the river to do, had been in his hand. He had been fighting for me. The girl who ran from him, and he died doing it.  
Suicide would have been my choice, had vengeance not run so strongly throughout my veins.  
I didn't care anymore if Aang never came.  
**I was going kill Zuko my self.

* * *

**_**Zuko's Ship Log, Day 255**

Have you ever heard a scream of pure misery? It's a horrible sound, that rings though the halls. It invades every corner, every nook, and every cranny. It makes a strong man tremble, and a weak man cry. It is made by the Banshees, by the dead, and by the broken hearted. Not your average run of the mill lover-lost, but someone who's true love is indefinitely no longer. To many, it is a thing of nightmares. I rather like it. I might need to...question the captive a bit more.

* * *

Short chapter, I know. More to come after school lets out. 


	7. Chapter 7 Boiling

School is out! Now I have all the time to write long-ass chapters for your enjoyment!

Whether or not I use this time effectively,however, is solely up to my ability to stay awake long enough to type anything down...

STILL don't own Avatar... Nickelodeon doesn't donate whole TV shows to anyone...

Warning: Although this chapter does not contain anything too "raunchy"...lol,funny word, It still has a few references... Actual "stuff" might come later.

YOU ARE WARNED! XD MWU HA HA HA!

(Special note: For this chapter, we get an exclusively long look into the mind of everyone's favorite banished prince. Also, I would like to post my nation list, k?

Fire Ancient Japan

Earth China

Air India, but they are all dead so it doesn't matter.

Water North and South Poles, where NO ONE REALLY LIVES... but I'm ignoring that...)

* * *

_Something is wrong with me, that is all to clear. Few can tall. Those who know me well, and those who wish to. I'm sure Iroh can. He always gives me that knowing look, and that day was one of them. After finishing up my log for the day, I left my room and left down the hall. As I half expected, he was standing in front of our little captive's door. He glared at me as I approached, then asked me quite simply,_

"Has my nephew not heard of the Purity of the Elements? He must be a fool to not know of such a sacred and ancient law..."

_I glared at him._

" Say what you mean, Uncle. It's impossible for me to learn from an old man's ramblings."

_He smirked, his arms tucked into his sleeves. He gave me a look that mutely said that I should know this, for I was constantly breaking it._

"Have you ever heard of a Mud bender? Or perhaps a master of steam?"

"What are you talking about?" _I narrowed my eyes. He was getting at something._

"I know what you've been thinking, Prince. I know how your mind works, and the gods know that I know what you plan to do. You've already started, haven't you. You've been thinking about it. Muling it over in your head... What would it be like, hmn? How would a _water nation girl_ taste for a change?"

"Don't even try t-"

"Or even better, a **_water bender_**. For you've grown tired of the fair skinned girls of the fire nation. The Docile, sweet nature of our gently raised women bores you now, so here you are about to try and break the spirit of a girl of a rougher nature," _He paused, so that he could look me fiercely in the eye,_" Doing so is a violation of ancient tradition. If she were to bear fruit, and a bender of water and fire is born, you have stepped into the Avatar's land. The gods will strike your head, and both of you will burn for an eternity in hell. I know you are already destined for that, but I would hate to see the girl suffer for your sins."

"You've locked her door..."_ I said, staring at the new chain._

"I will not have you sending an innocent to hades."

_He turned and left, and I let him. Foolish of him to think a lock would hold me. Her crying was so much louder just outside her door... she had been crying a lot more. I couldn't suppress a small shudder... I'm going to miss her when she goes mad.

* * *

_

_Sorry if y'all think it's short, but I'm going to a family thingy for the next 3 to 4 days..._

_when i get back, I promise a HUGE chapter, full of chocolaty goodness!_

_EDIT: Fixed some errors...Sorry about that...sweat Thank you Innocent!_


	8. Chapter 8 Steam and Ashes

Chapter 8...the last...It took so long because I've been a bit busy with Death Note and all... . ;

MWU HA HA HA!

I'd like to thank everyone who reads this, AND REVIEWS... y'all really made the whole thing worth doing. I'd also like to point out to those who don't review, that evil pixies will attack your house and eat your head... using rusty porks So HA!

Also, thanks to aninnocentreviewer, although sometimes (most of the time) I forget to send the rough drafts to you, you've still been a big help...;

And another bonus, because this is _the_ last chapter, IT IS VERY SUGGESTIVE(no lemons...they're bad for you! ) . YOU ARE WARNED, DO NOT SUE ME, and please be mature about it... for this also leads into...

_**GASP!**_

A SEQUAL!

So you can just skip it and go on to my next story, if your some pure little Christian kid..

And for thoose of you who have no idea who Mars is, he's my OC,(check the first chapter) becuase to tell the truth no one else 'likes' Katara that much, other than Aang, who is 2 years younger than her. He'll make a few apperences in future IY fanfics I might get around to doing...

...So I'll just shut up and let you read it now.

* * *

_It was cold, normal for the night, I supposed. My dreams had been haunted, dark things...stories from a mad man's diary. I didn't like sleeping. I no longer cried of grief, fo_r _I was numb. I couldn't feel any more. My sad little whimpers were false, bait for the Prince I suppose. So I there sat, waiting paitently for that motherless bastard to come taunt me again._ _My wrists were still bound, so most of my attack plans were_ _idealogical dreams. So I would sit, and plan. So when he did show up, i had settled on biting his nose off. Which I never really got around to doing..._

_It had been about 2 days since I'd heard him and his uncle arguing. First there were a few loud clangs, then a much larger one, and the door opened. He looked smug as usual, God I was getting sick of that word...smug. It floated around in my head every time I saw him, and every time I thought about him. The four letters danced, and laughed in my face. The jeered at me, while I sat helplessly, my broken mind swirling in my skull, trying to think of something else._

"So, have you finally caved in, or do you need more persuasion?"

"How could I now where the Avatar is. I've been locked up for the past week and a half."_ I glared at him. He smiled._

"You are bait. You know him well." _He paused, his eyes looking me up and down. If I still had dignity, I would've shivered. But rather, I sneered at him. He smiled again,the bastard, and came closer to me, holding my face up to make me look in his eyes.The bore into me, burning my soul and_ _tearing at my already fucked up mind._

"You also have the best guess as to where he is right now."_He murmured_._ Like a tiger purring, Zuko's murmer is from a powerful, firce, shamless being, who is in someway content. My stomach burst into flame, as did my cheeks. He smiled again_, _and I swear to this day I saw fangs. He pulled my face foreward, and I must admit to letting him. His lips were warm, yet not unpleasently so. I could feel myself wandering farther from me, as his kiss became ours, and as it dug deeper. Where had my great murder plans gone! I thought numbly to myself, as I felt his tounge brush up agaist my lips, threating, not asking.I hesitanty parted my lips, and felt another rush of heat. The knots in my stomach that I had so exploited came back with such force, that I was nearly bowled over, had that son of a bitch not caught me. His arms were strong, and I remember a small jolt of...something, when they tightened around me. I was light headed, and willing. Shame had avoided me, and I kept thinking of what was happening and saying to myself I didn't care. Our mouths marked, and I could hear him chuckle._

"So easy..."

_I opened my eyes, I didn't know they were closed, and for the first time I saw something shine is his eyes...much more sinister than love, weaker than lust yet softer than hate...triumph? Pride? No...it was the snake staring at the mouse caught tightly in his coils.He leaned foreward and whispered hotly in my ear,_

" I know you know where the Avatar is..." _His breath made my ear tickle.He gently kissed my neck, and a tounge of flame licked at my side._

_The rest is just a shameful blur...most of it anyway. I rember... he stopped and asked again, and of all things...I saw my mother.She was diffrent, and crying...she whispered to me,and I asked her what was happening,she said that I was fufiling my destiny...she then said where Aang was...and I told Zuko._

"About a day east, by bison." _He smirked again,called me a good girl, and then...nothing._

_I remember waking up on deck the next morning, my eyes burning in the bright sunlight. I had my mother's necklace on, but it only made me cry sad, little shamed tears. My mind was clear, outside, and I realized that I was bound on the ankles aswell. I looked up and saw Appa, but then I just quit caring and remained silent...I heard a small skirmish, then somehow I ended up on Appa's back, Aang wassteering, and Sokka was trying to clean me up. He sounded like he was crying, which almost made me start again.But I had cried enough for both of us, and as soon as my wrists were unbound I hugged both of them._

_...Then I threw up over the side of Appa...I was going to have to get used to flying again...

* * *

_

Last chapter...end...sniffle..this one might not be too good...Lord I don't know...x.x

R+R PLEASE!


End file.
